hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua Zoldyck
|rōmaji = Kirua Zorudikku |name = Killua Zoldyck |kana = キルア=ゾルディック |also known as = Kil (by Illumi and Kikyo Zoldyck) |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Kanako Mitsuhashi (1999) Mariya Ise (2011) |english voice = Annika Odegard (1999) |gender = Male |age =11 (Beginning, manga) 12 (Beginning, anime) 14-15 (Current, manga) |height = 158 cm; 5'2" |weight = 49 kg; 107.8 lbs |hair = Silver |eyes = Blue (1999, 2011) Green (OVA) |birthday = July 7 (manga, 2011) June 15 (1999) |blood type = A |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation= Zoldyck assassin |previous affiliation= Zoldyck Family |relatives = Zzigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great-Grandfather) Great-Grandmother (status unknown) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Grandmother (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck (Older brother) Milluki Zoldyck (Older brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Younger brother) Kalluto Zoldyck (Younger brother) |type = Transmutation |abilities = Lightning Palm (雷掌) Thunderbolt (落雷) Godspeed (神速) |Abilities = Lightning Palm (雷掌) Thunderbolt (落雷) Godspeed (神速) |image gallery = yes}} Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック, Kirua Zorudikku) is one of the four main protagonists and best friend of Gon Freecss in the series Hunter × Hunter. He is the middle child of Kikyo and Silva Zoldyck. Appearance Killua has spiky silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes. His eyes change depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into assassin mode. Killua is fairly lean at the start of the series, due to constant training and tortures he received when he was young. As time passes, he becomes more muscular and toned. In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Killua's eye color is changed to green during the OVAs. He is also often seen holding a green skateboard (turned yellow in the 2011 series). Killua typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Killua wears long, baggy shorts in the manga and Madhouse animated adaptation, but Nippon Animation's character design shortened them to reach above his knees. Killua also wears blue boots, recolored brown and black in the Nippon Animation adaptation. Personality Initially, Killua is introduced as a character who seems similar to Gon but different at the same time; cheeky, cheerful, and full of mischievous ideas. He is also one of the quickest-thinking characters in the series. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it; but when somebody compliments him, especially Gon, he gets easily embarrassed. Killua is also known for having a sweet tooth, he loved everything sweet, as he spent almost 200 million Jenny on snacks when he was at the Heavens Arena. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically Chocolate Balls. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured since birth, Killua has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. Killua possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes him a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. Conflicting with Killua's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. Killua often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Until recently, Killua's greatest flaw was his fear of those seemingly more powerful than him (one of whom being his elder brother, Illumi). Killua had been trained as an assassin by his brother to be extremely cautious that he only engages in combat provided that victory is absolutely certain. This impeded him as a Hunter, as Biscuit stated more than once that victory is never certain, and that depending on the circumstances, a person has the potential to defeat a stronger opponent. Killua especially struggles with these dueling ideologies during the latter half of the series, as he begins to encounter stronger opponents. His brother's teachings remained firmly entrenched in his mind, to a point at which Biscuit prophesied that he would one day abandon Gon because of this. Biscuit gave Killua an ultimatum: Defeat Shoot to claim the right to go with Gon and fight the Chimera Ants or in case Killua lost, he resolved to leave after Gon had recovered from his fight,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 210 protecting him in the meantime.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Finally he had to face Biscuit's prophecy when he encountered a Chimera Ant while Gon (who could not use Nen at the time) was not far off and had no way to defend himself. Killua made an attempt to save Gon. While fighting with the Chimera Ant, Killua was also battling his inner self. Preoccupied, Killua was losing to the Chimera Ant. At the last moment, Killua realized that Illumi had implanted a needle in his brain way back in the first Hunter Exam. This needle was responsible for forcing Killua to retreat and jailing himself in his comfort zone whenever any situation would potentially endanger his life. Upon extracting the needle, Killua was freed from this restraint and gained full control of his subconscious to make his own decision whether or not to flee whenever there is a need to fight stronger opponents.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 219 Background Killua was born as the middle child to a family of known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Killua has already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. At the age of three, he started his training on tailing other people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 He was forced to battle in the Heavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 6, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he was accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Killua divulges that ever since his birth, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Killua had spent years trying to perfect unique skills that assassins portray and possess. Bored and tired of killing, Killua unexpectedly rebelled against his family, injuring both his mother and second brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 He meets Gon during the first portion of the Hunter Exam and they become the best of friends. He thinks being with Gon is exciting and adventurous. Plot Hunter Exam arc First Phase Killua is one of the few rookies who make it to Zaban Tunnel. He meets Tonpa, and accepts the drink offered to him, despite knowing the dirnk contains some sort of poison. It is later revealed that Killua is immune towards poison. Satotz, the first examiner, begins the 287th Hunter Examination with a marathon run down a tunnel underneath Zaban City. Killua ends up next to Gon, and, after antagonizing Leorio for a bit, proceeds to ask how old Gon is. Upon finding out, he jumps off his board and introduces himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 Second Phase The second phase of the exam takes place in the Visca Forest Reserve, where the examinees meet Gourmet Hunters (and proctors) Menchi and Buhara. Buhara's test is to find the world's most dangerous pig and bring it back to him so he can eat it. Killua and Gon friends easily complete the task along with 70 other applicants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 However, Menchi, the second examiner, baffles the examinees when she tells them to make sushi, a traditional Japanese dish, as none of them knows what sushi is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 Menchi overreacts because of an examinee making them all fail as a result, no one passes, which requires Netero to intervene. The test is taken to Mt. Split-in-Half where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. At the end of this stage, there are 42 applicants left.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 A Game At Midnight The 42 remaining applicants board the Selection Committee's airship, where it is revealed that their next phase of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M the next day. As everyone rests up for tomorrow, Killua and Gon encounter Netero. He challenges them to a game; if they win, he would issue their licenses on the spot. All they have to do is take away a ball from him. Killua eagerly goes first but fails. Gon then takes his turn to take the ball but he also fails. Time passes and when it seems Killua and Gon have tried every possible tactic, Netero suggests they attack together. Though they come seemingly close to it at one point, Netero rockets in between them at lightning speed and takes the ball. Killua calls it quits and ends up killing two applicants in his frustration; Gon, however, decides to play until he forces Netero to use his right hand. When he succeeds in doing so, Gon collapses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 Third Phase In the morning, the airship arrives at the top of Trick Tower. The forty applicants are informed that the objective of stage 3 is to get down from the tower alive within seventy-two hours. The group is forced to team up with Tonpa.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 The first serious test is to win three out of five matches against Trick Tower prisoners. Tonpa takes the first match with a hardened-looking criminal, and promptly gives up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 16 Killua comments on how Bendot would have tortured Tonpa. He would probably rip out Tonpa's throat so that he will never be able to say that he surrenders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 17 Next, Gon faces the next prisoner, a serial bomber by the name of Sedokan, in a match to see whose candle can burn the longest. As their group struggles which candle to take, Kurapika lets Gon decide, trusting in his instincts. Killua questions this idea, but eventually agrees. After Gon won his match, Kurapika engages in a death match with Majitani. After telling Kurapika that he is a member of the Phantom Troupe, Kurapika holds him up high in the air which forces Majitani to surrender.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 18 Leorio is next, facing a psychologist named Leroute. He loses fifty hours in a bet, after losing to her in a Rock-Papers-Scissors game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 20 Killua confidently faces Johness the Dissector, a man responsible for the murder of at least 146 people with his bare hands. When Johness tried to scare him, Killua bored asked about the death match. As Johness threatens him, Killua instantly rips out his heart, showing it to Johness and destroys it in front of his own eyes. In the 2011 anime, he returns the heart after Johness' death. His group mates were amazed, Killua said it was only easy to rip out his heart using his claws. Lippo, as well as Kurapika and Leorio, then find out that he is a member of the Zoldyck family. After three wins, they have to spend their lost fifty hours in a small room. The last test consists of one big decision: there are two paths, one is too long that will take all five members but it will take them 45 hours to finish it and the other will only allow three of the five to enter. Killua favors the short one, chastising Gon for wanting to take the long path and saying that he plans on two of the three being "you and me" referring to himself and Gon. Gon thinks outside the box, and they choose the longer path, destroy the wall between the paths with axes provided so they could fight, and all five make it out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 Fourth Phase The fourth phase is a manhunt on Zevil Island, wherein the 25 remaining competitors being required to target and acquire their prey's plate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Killua is stalked by Imori for the first three days on Zevil Island, the latter too nervous to strike. Imori's brothers, Amori and Umori arrive to assist their younger sibling but the trio is outmatched by Killua. Killua acquires the badges of all three brothers, throwing the two unnecessary ones away.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 29 Final Phase The Final Phase ends up being a tournament between the participants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 Hanzo and Gon are scheduled to duel first, having been selected by the judges as being the most exceptional applicants—which perplexes Killua immensely. Though Gon is outmatched when it comes to combat,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 his unwillingness to submit results in victory. This further confuses Killua, whom seems almost jealous.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 34 Killua forfeits his next two matches in arrogance, believing his opponents to be weaklings unworthy of his time. This ends up putting him up against Gittarackur, soon revealed to be Killua's older brother Illumi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Illumi spends the match questioning Killua's motives and denying their truth while mysteriously affecting the boy's psyche. Combating his brother's mind games, Killua reveals, for the first time, that he does not desire to become a Hunter. He wishes to become friends with Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Illumi, taken aback, denies his statement's plausibility and threatens to kill Gon if Killua lifts a finger against him. Thus, Killua forfeits. The following match is intended to be Leorio vs. Bodoro, but Killua intervenes. He steps behind Bodoro and impales him, thereby failing the Hunter Exam for his murder. Killua leaves the exam site and heads home to Kukuroo Mountain. Zoldyck Family arc Gon, Kurapika and Leorio set off to Kukuroo Mountain in order to retrieve Killua. According to Zebro, Killua opened the third door of the Gates of Trial, which weighs sixteen tons. Gon and his friends stay with Zebro in order to train and to open the gates themselves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 Then, they met Canary. She was assigned to never let anyone pass her post.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 It was also revealed that Killua attempted to make friends with her but she refuses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 After heavily beating up Gon, she was knocked out by Killua's mother Kikyo, who was accompanied by Kalluto. Kikyo was there to deliver a message from Killua that he cannot see them. Before the Zoldycks leave, Gon tells Kikyo to inform Killua that they will stay there for about ten days. Meanwhile, Killua was in the isolation room, all restrained and covered with bruises and whipping marks on his entire body, being tortured by his brother Milluki Zoldyck. It served as a punishment for running away, injuring him and his mother. He tried to cause physical pain to Killua by continuously whipping him but in no avail, because Killua was asleep the whole time. When he woke up he playfully greet Milluki, much to his frustration, Milluki whipped Killua's face, making him cough out blood. He informed Killua, about the situation of Gon, Kurapika and Leorio arriving to the estate. He tries to taunt Killua stating that he could order those three to be killed. Hearing this, Killua becomes angry and breaks one of his arms free from confinement. He threatens Milluki he will kill him if he tried to harm his friends. Fortunately, their grandfather Zeno Zoldyck came and orders Killua to leave and go see his father. Silva and Killua were having a fatherly talk. His father asked him about the Hunter exam, the people he met, the feelings Killua felt and many more. After Silva asked him if he wants to see his friends again, he says yes. With this, Silva lets Killua go but he has to promise that he will never betray his friends. After this, Killua left and had a confrontation with his mother who tried to stop him from leaving. Killua left his mother, and reunited with his friends leaving the Zoldyck estate behind.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Later Kurapika informed Killua, Gon and Leorio about what Hisoka told him during the Hunter exam, they all agree to meet again in six months in Yorknew City, until that day comes Kurapika and Leorio depart, while Gon and Killua stayed together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Heavens Arena arc Killua and Gon went to Heavens Arena, where they will train and earn money at the same time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 They meet a fellow fighter, a young boy named Zushi. He eventually became Killua's opponent. While Zushi was on the edge of losing, he suddenly released an amount of aura which made Killua wary and back off. It reminded him of his older brother Illumi, who seems to be using the same technique. After Zushi lost, Killua overheard Zushi's conversation with his master Wing. He was apologizing because he did not control his ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Killua then wondered out loud what Zushi was talking about. Gon suggested that they ask Zushi but they barely understood a word he said. Wing approached the three and volunteered to teach Killua and Gon a technique called Nen. In Wing's room, he was discussing the 4 main principles of Nen. He demonstrated how it works and Killua felt the strong power. After they lesson, Killua told Gon that everything Wing said was a lie.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 They finally arrived to the 200th floor. They tried to pass a hallway but to no avail. As they tried to move forward, an employee shows herself. She informed them that they only have until midnight to register for the fight. Hisoka then shows himself. He told them they are not ready to set foot on the floor. Killua tried to fight back but Hisoka used from aura on him. Wing appears behind them and offered to teach them the real Nen. Before they left, the employee also informed them if Killua will not be able to register at the given time, he will never be able to register again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 Back in Wing's room, he demonstrated the real Nen and made Gon and Killua feel the pressure. Then Killua questioned Wing why he decided to teach them and he answered that it would be a big problem if they arrive at the 200th floor without knowing anything. Participants in the 200th floor are all capable of using Nen. After two hours, they went back to the hallway that Hisoka was guarding. While releasing some aura, Gon and Killua finally passed. After Hisoka left, they are confronted by three fighters, namely Gido, Sadaso and Riehlvelt.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 While registering, Sadaso handed out a contract that both Gon and Killua agree on fighting them. When Zushi was about to be kidnapped by Sadaso, Killua appeared and assured them that Killua will let them win their match. Sadaso then carries an unconscious Zushi back to his room. Before the match starts, Killua enters Sadaso's room and threatens him. After that, Killua is declared winner by withdrawal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 When Riehlvelt called Sadaso, he informed them that he will leave Heavens Arena. Rievhelt claimed that Killua will never threaten him. Killua is then seen in their room and informed them to respect the rules.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 Killua's fight with Riehlvelt begins. The latter confidently attacks Killua with his electricity, but it failed. It is revealed that Killua developed a strong tolerance of electricity during his training against torture. He wins the match easily. Their training with Wing continues, and Killua found out he is from the Transformation group. After Gon's fight with Hisoka, Gon invited Killua to come back home with him in Whale Island. Killua agreed and they next set off to Gon's home.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 63 Yorknew City arc The third story arc reunites the main characters for the world's largest auction in a sprawling metropolis called Yorknew City. Killua, Gon, and Leorio try different methods to make enough money to buy Greed Island,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 a video game that could help Gon find his father.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Soon after the Phantom Troupe's attack and a price is put in some of the spider's head, Gon and Killua decide to capture them and claim the reward.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 A couple gives information about them Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 88 and Gon and Killua starts tracking Machi and Nobunaga Hazama. Both of them use Zetsu to avoid being noticed and follow them to a desert building. Killua tells Gon not to confront them and if they notice them, to run at full speed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 While watching, Nobunaga receives a call from someone and suddenly, both Machi and Nobunaga notices where Killua and Gon were hiding. Killua instantly runs but is stopped by Phinks, who was side-tracking them as they tracked the other spiders. Killua tries to escape using incredible speed and brute force but he is rendered useless against Phinks' strength and ultimately surrenders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 As both Killua and Gon were captured, they were brought and interrogated by Pakunoda to see if they knew the Chain Guy. As they arrive, they noticed Hisoka being a member but Killua plays indifferent so that they don't get in trouble. Gon messes up and screams at Hisoka's presence but Killua fixes it noticing that they have confronted a girl in the arm wrestling, meaning Shizuku. Nobunaga makes Gon to arm wrestle against him to the point of bleeding and when he tried to stop him, Hisoka threatens to kill him if he moves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 As they soon discover they don't have any connection to the Chain Guy, Killua suddenly realizes that this guy was in fact Kurapika. They are restrained and watched by Nobunaga because he wanted them to join the Phantom Troupe. They found the way to escape against Nobunaga and run, as they knew they wouldn't be able to defeat him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 93Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 They suddenly make contact with Kurapika and explain him the situation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 They make a plan to stop themHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 107 and Killua goes again to their hideoutHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 with Melody to inform Kurapika of their movements.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 Kurapika and Gon starts chasing them recklessly and as Chrollo Lucilfer, Shizuku and Machi realizes it, Killua replaces Kurapika before being captured again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 At the hotel, Killua and Gon overhears Kurapika's plan to escapeHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 and when the lights turned off, they quickly attacked Pakunoda and Machi but weren't able to escape them at the end.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 Kurapika instead captures their leaderHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 and order the other spiders not to harm them and follow his orders so they make an exchange between the hostages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 At the end, Kurapika recovers his friendsHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 and thanks them for their help and apologizes for making them risk their livesHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119. Greed Island arc his aura into electricity.]] Killua and Gon participate in an elimination test in which only the passing examinees can enter Greed Island under the supervision of the Jackpot Hunter Tsezguerra. At first, Tsezguerra denies Killua and Gon as they "cannot survive in the game". Killua and Gon leave the auction and proceed to their training. Within the remaining four days, Killua is able to develop his Hatsu by triggering his immunity in electricity using a stun gun.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 Taking Tsezguerra's qualifying exam, Killua easily passes the test as he shows off his new ability which surprises Tsezguerra.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 As soon as Killua and Gon enter Greed Island, they are faced by Latarza who preys on newcomers. Latarza casts the spell card "Trace" on Killua in order to track them down. Killua, who is unaware of the consequences of the card, immediately reveals his blood thirst which scared Latarza, prompting him to return to Masadora. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Killua and Gon are soon joined by Biscuit Krueger, a master and experienced teacher of Nen who trains them. During their training period, Killua exits the game in order to take part in the 288th Hunter Examination. He cruised through the exam by knocking out all of the other applicants and obtained a Hunter License.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 He then goes back to Greed Island and shortly returns to the real world to call Kurapika regarding Chrollo's state. After gaining some cards, Killua and the others are recruited by Kazsule to get the Strip of Beach. When they entered the pirate's base in Soufrabi, Killua defeated Bopobo easily. Alongside Gon, he was also practicing for the games with Razor's Devils. He also participated in Razor's dodge ball tournament. He and Hisoka were the only ones who were not hit by the ball and stayed in the game for the longest time. When Gon uses "back" to return to the infield, they made an offensive move to beat Razor. While Gon charges for his nen-enhanced punch, Killua holds the ball. The impact does major damage to Killua's hands. In the end, they win the game using the same technique but combined with Hisoka's bungee gum. While the Bombers are chasing Tsezguerra's team, Killua develops fighting strategies for Gon and Bisky since his hands were injured. Upon confronting the bombers, Killua battles Sub. First he uses his nen ability on Sub but it isn't enough to stop him. Then he shows his yo-yo. In the end, he was able to land a hit on Sub's head. When Sub was lying on the ground, he combined his nen ability to electrocute the yo-yos. After Gon beats Genthru, they uses Breath of Archangel to heal their injuries. Gon ends up being the first person to clear the game and, as part of his reward, he is allowed to take three cards to be used in the real world. Using the card 'Accompany', Killua and Gon travel to a player under the user name 'Nigg', who they believe to be Ging. However, it ends up bringing them to Kite instead. Chimera Ant arc Alongside Kite, Killua and Gon briefly work as biological researchers in the country of Kakin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 As they investigate a giant insect limb found on the country's shores, the group discover it came from a man-sized Chimera Ant Queen — an insect that devours other insects and animals, and then gives birth to progeny that inherit the characteristics of the different species it has eaten. The queen Chimera Ant washes up onto an autonomous nation called Neo-Green Life inhabited by a neo-luddite culture. The queen quickly develops a taste for humansHunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 and builds a colony in order to conceive both an army of offspring and a Chimera Ant King, Meruem.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 The Chimera Ants proceed to wipe out most of the population out before Killua, Gon, and Kite reach the nest. They are quickly thwarted by Neferpitou, the one of the King's Royal Guard whom forces Killua and Gon to retreat out of the country.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 As Ants formerly under the Queen's rule rejoin the King, the Hunter Association mobilizes quickly to stop the oncoming genocide by sending in an extermination team of Hunters to East Gorteau.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 Distraught over the murder of Kite at the hands of the Royal Guards, Killua and Gon join the extermination team in order to take revenge for their friend.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Along the way, they meet the Hunters Knov and Morel Mackernasey, Morel's students Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon and Knov's student Palm Siberia. Biscuit also returns to overlook Killua and Gon's training in hopes of beating Knuckle and Shoot when the students of Morel challenged them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 During their training, Biscuit notices Killua's cautiousness during a battle. She tried to help him get over this fear and concludes to herself that Killua's cautiousness is a product of a smothering love from whoever who raised him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 210 The Queen dies during labor,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 and the Chimera Ant King and his Chimera Ants flee the N.G.L., secretly overthrowing the government of the nearby Republic of East Gorteau soon thereafter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Under the guise of the former king of the Republic, the Chimera Ant king initiates the process of forcibly awakening Nen in the civilians of East Gorteau in order to form his own personal army to conquer the world — resulting in the deaths of millions unable to awaken Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 Within the thirty days that Gon cannot use Nen, Gon dates Palm while Killua keep a close eye on them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 He confronts Rammot in the woods and battles him. During the first half of the fight, Rammot kicked and trashed Killua around as Killua cannot fight back. He keeps struggling about his curse, when his brother Illumi's voice keeps echoing in his head. Illumi's voice tells him to retreat as Killua cannot defeat stronger opponents than him. Just as Rammot prepares his final blow, Killua pulls out a needle from his head and instantly kills Rammot. He realizes that Illumi indeed placed a needle to keep him from danger. Gon and Killua split up in order to stop the selection.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 230Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 While Gon is confronted with various Chimera Ants, Killua takes out Neferpitou's puppets and convinces some people that Diego has fallen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 However, due to Neferpitou's plans, the odds go against him. Killua is then forced to retreat and stick back to the original plan of taking out he puppets. Neferpitou sends Leol, Flutter and Hina to go after Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Flutter tails Killua above and orders several insect-like Chimera Ants against him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Killua takes them out with ease but gets in trouble when faced with a sniper. The sniper uses a gun and fleas as his bullets. These fleas hit various parts of Killua's body which makes him lose blood.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 236 Killua deduces the situation and immediately runs after the sniper. The sniper lets Killua follow him until they arrive into an entrance of a cave. The sniper warns Killua that it is a trap, but in frustration, Killua quickly kills the sniper by sticking a finger on the man's head. Ikalgo reveals himself and is attacked by Killua. When asked about Flutter's ability, Ikalgo refuses to answer and instead, planning to fall to his death underwater, breaks free from Killua's grip. Killua saves him using his yo-yo and remarks that they could have been friends under different circumstances. After saving Ikalgo, the Ortho siblings take charge of the fight and asks Remora to stick a badge behind Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 Once ashore, Killua gets attacked by multiple fish darts that seem to come out of nowhere. Using telepathy the Ortho siblings inform Killua about their Nen ability which revolves around the game of darts. The siblings take their time to mock Killua and call themselves invincible. Their darts are unstoppable and don't materialize until it hits the target, making it impossible to dodge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 239 Killua gets severely injured from the darts as they pierce him through his arms, legs and stomach, thus he suffers extreme blood loss but manages to decapitate the siblings. As he tries to leave the cave, he collapses from the multiple injuries and nearly dies from the blood loss until Ikalgo arrives and saves him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 241 After some encounters with Youpi and Pouf, even seeing the King from a distance, Gon finally meets Pitou, and at the end, seeing that all Pitou was doing was deceiving Gon from not being able to save his friend Kite, Gon unleashes all the anger and sorrow he was keeping within him, turning into an older version of himself. Using all his potential in one instant to kill his enemy. In the aftermath, he was to lose something important (perhaps just all the years he lost) and was unconscious by releasing such tremendous power. Killua then took him to the rest of his friends. Gon currently resides in a hospital with the rest of the Hunters that survived the invasion on the Chimera Ants. The doctor tells Knov and Knuckle that Gon is in an extremely dangerous state, and requires life support. The doctor thinks to himself saying he has never seen something this gruesome happen to a twelve year old boy in a single night. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Killua returns home to seek help from his younger sibling Alluka, whose Nen ability can help save Gon from death. After convincing his father, Killua finally gets to see Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 The two siblings are happy to be reunited with each other. Killua remembers the time when he was young and Alluka displayed his wish-granting abilities to their servants. Silva and Kikyo asked Killua about this to which he told.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 Back to present, the three requests of Alluka are done and Killua has to make a wish. Silva, Kikyo and Milluki are watching through a surveillance camera in Alluka's room. Milluki regrets the computer wish because it was so easy. Silva glares at him and Milluki apologizes. Killua asks Silva to open the door for him and Alluka. His father refuses, saying that he has to make a wish inside. Killua makes a request to Alluka that if they are not able to leave the mountain together within thirty minutes, Alluka will kill their mother Kikyo. Alluka agrees and Silva has no other choice but to open the door. Kikyo slumps on the floor, thinking that Killua could say something so cruel, he has already grown and is somewhat proud of him instead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Killua calls his friends back at the hospital and tells them that he's going to take care of things. He calls Gotoh and asks him about the Restriction Movements. After a while, Gotoh and Canary accompanies Killua and Alluka. Gotoh asks Killua if it is necessary to take Canary with them, he replies that Alluka is a "girl" and Canary will be able to take delicate care of Alluka. However, Silva ordered Tsubone and Amane to come with them as well. But before they could go, Alluka requested for Tsubone's pinky fingernail. She gladly gives him and tells Killua that she will conceal herself for now. In that way, Alluka will be unable to make a request to other people. On their way to meet Gon, Killua's butler Gotoh receives a call from Leorio, asking to speak with Killua. After they have an argument, Gotoh lets Killua on the phone to tell Leorio to listen. Gotoh then tells Leorio to make it so that when they arrive Gon is the only one in the hospital. Leorio cant agree with these conditions so he hands the phone over to Morel. He agrees to these conditions and says he will construct a private room for them in the hospital's enormous parking lot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 As Killua, Alluka and their butlers are on their way to Gon, Illumi calls him using a phone and asks him if had already taken out the needle in his brain. Killua verified it and his brother told him that "he will beat him at his own game". Soon after, a truck crashed into their car which causes them to fall off a cliff. Killua protects Alluka as Illumi and Hisoka watch from afar. When they decided to split up, Hisoka asked Illumi if he could kill Killua. Illumi gets angered, and warns Hisoka. In the dense forest, Killua sensed his brother's terrifying murderous aura. Amane suggests to stay away from Illumi as possible and they ran off. Killua suspects Amane as Illumi's cohort, but the latter assured him that she and Tsubone are not his enemies. She also told Killua that Silva and Zeno are not the enemies, their mission is to keep Killua safe. But Killua counters that as long as Alluka's safety is not one of their mission priority, they will remain as his enemies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Killua uses his Godspeed ability to escape their butlers with Alluka. While running away, Tsubone is seen following them. When they stopped, Alluka asks him if he is only a hindrance to him and if it was not for him, Killua will be able to get along with the other family members. Killua reassures that everything will be well and he will always be with Alluka. After sensing that someone is actually watching them, Killua and Alluka leaves the scene.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 As the two Zoldycks continue to escape, Killua uses Godspeed to escape Tsubone. But she uses her Nen ability that is fast enough to keep up with Killua. Tsubone, Amane and Canary follow them by a motorcycle but Killua escapes them by jumping off the cliff where the motorcycle can not follow them. He later reaches an airport and rides an airship in order to escape Illumi who is probably watching them from afar. Killua calls Morel about his plan on "selling" off Illumi. Morel thinks Teradein Neutral and Bushidora Ambitious will consent to it and many other Hunters would like to lend a hand. They plan on capturing Illumi's needle humans first. The other Hunters agree on this plan and whoever comes close to the airship will be captured. And Illumi makes his first move by using his needle humans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 Killua then contacts Canary while still inside the airship. He asks her to tell Hishita, another Zoldyck butler to send out cars to three locations as well as near the hospital where Gon is. Killua and Alluka land where Hishita is waiting with a car. Killua tells Hishita to drive them to the hospital but then needle-controlled humans appear and surround the car. Killua is surprised at how his brother could have possibly known where they will land. He orders Hishita to continue driving, but the latter informs him that he cannot do it unless Master Illumi tells him so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Killua finds Alluka and himself surrounded by Illumi's manipulated people. Killua out of concern of Alluka's safety has become hesitant on the idea on fighting or escaping as well as puzzled on how they were followed which was answered by Tsubone who revealed that it was due to a hidden camera that was placed on her that was being watched by their Mother and Milluki, where the latter was sending the feed to Illumi's phone. After Tsubone completed the last two requests Alluka has entered the wish granting state but used the wish to heal Tsubone's hand instead to show Illumi that there is no harsh consequence later on when asking Nanika a wish that requires healing and threatens Illumi that if he keeps referring Alluka as an object then he will disown his eldest brother. Hearing his explanation that there would be no risk for the family, Illumi agreed that he will now allow them to continue on their quest to save Gon but warned him that the entity called Nanika is still very dangerous and will never allow Alluka to be fully free until Killua tells him why he is the only one that can make consecutive wishes on Alluka's ability (First was the kiss after they left the mountain and the second was healing Tsubone's hand making it two wishes in a row).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Finally, Killua is able to reach the hospital. While he waits for Alluka to wake by himself, the two of them stay in Gon's room. After Alluka wakes up, Killua tells him that they are in the hospital and that his friend is sick and wants to make him feel better to witch Alluka responds by saying that he doesn't want to turn to "It" again and wants to stay with Killua, Killua manages to convince Alluka by saying they will always be together, Killua wishes for Gon to return to normal, Alluka goes into wish granting mode and starts to heal Gon. When Alluka switches to Nanika, he requested Gon's hand to touch it. When Killua grabbed Gon's hand, he was shocked to see it so damaged, and he begged Nanika to save Gon. Upon starting to heal Gon, a huge energy emits from Nanika, which is so powerful that everyone in the vicinity can feel it. It is shown later that Alluka succeeded into healing Gon. Subsequently, Killua was seen still in the hospital with the unconscious Alluka in his arms with Illumi approaching. Illumi hypothesizes the conditions to activate Alluka's ability and tells Killua that if he is able to control Alluka's ability as well as Killua can, he can guarantee a minimum level of freedom for Alluka, instead of being locked in a room. However, Killua states that he is going to protect Alluka no matter what, and he wakes Nanika up and asks Nanika to make Illumi go home and Illumi is immediately teleported back to the Zoldyck's residence. Killua then requests Amane and Tsubone to leave the room too or he well ask Nanika to do the same to them. Both of them leave voluntary, while Nanika playfully tells Killua to be a good boy. Killua told Nanika not to come out anymore, but Nanika refused, stating that she likes Killua. After brief argument which accumulated in Killua yelling at Nanika not to come out anymore, Nanika compiled with tears in her eyes. Killua embraced Alluka while apologizing to Nanika and stating that now Alluka can be free. Alluka resurfaced but is mad at Killua for making Nanika cry, and says that if Killua want to protect her, he should also protect Nanika. Killua regains his senses and thanks Alluka for 'waking' him up. He then asks Alluka to call Nanika out and he apologizes, stating that he was afraid of the idea of Illumi controlling Alluka and making her do evil. He states that he will protect both of them and tells Nanika not to grant any more wishes. Nanika forgives Killua and both of them embrace with tears in their eyes. Tsubone is told by an unknown person (presumably Silva) that the movement restriction order on Killua is cancelled.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Killua along with Alluka later accompany Gon to the World Tree. He informs Gon that Alluka was the who healed him, when asked why he wasn't told sooner Killua responded with "it's complicated". After his offer to climb the World Tree with him is turned down he tells Gon he's going to travel many place with Alluka and will do anything to protect him. Promising to keep in touch and stay friends no matter what, Killua tells Gon to say hi to Ging for him, they then part ways. Abilities & Powers ' Killua-yoyo manga.jpg|Killua's Yo-Yo in the Manga Killua yoyo anime.png|Killua's Yo-Yos in the Greed Island ova Killua yo-yos 2011.png|Killua's yo-yo (2011) hunter-x-hunter-killua-joestar-460x258.jpg|Killua tricks Sub and makes him get hit by his second Yo-Yo ' Yo-Yos: During the Greed Island story arc, Killua begins using yo-yos made of a special metal alloy in combat. The yo-yos are extremely durable and heavy, each weighing 50 kilograms. They can be used in conjunction with Killua's Hatsu as well. Killua is reluctant to use the yo-yos in combat, thus using only his raw physical abilities in order for his opponent to know as little about his combat abilities as possible. In the manga the yo-yos have a six point star or hexagram design on them. The hexagram design is used in many various religions and cultures including Islam, Christianity, Occultism, Hinduism and especially Judaism where the hexagram is the symbol used for "The Star of David". In the Greed Island OVAs the Hexagram or Six Point Star is changed into a Pentagram or a five point star. However, later in the Chimera Ant arc, Killua is seen using a yo-yo that has a pentagram on it. Since Killua has two yo-yo it is most likely that one yo-yo has a hexagram while the other has a pentagram. Enhanced Strength: Killua has displayed his strength on several occasions. Before he learned Nen, he is able to open a 16-ton gateHunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 and after he learned it, he opened almost around 64 tons. He can also lift up boulders several times of his size with ease. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Killua has been shown to possess great speed on par with Gon's (when Killua is not using Nen) and has shown great reflexes reacting to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility he can create multiple afterimages of himself and disappear out of sight. Master of Stealth: Killua is very proficient in hiding and spying. Melody, a Hunter renowned for her hearing, has said that she can hardly hear Killua's footsteps even when he was running alongside her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Expert Tracker: He chased Nobunaga and Machi around a town with the two of them failing to spot him (although they clearly sensed his presence). Enhanced Agility: Killua is very agile, as he can attack from every position. His swiftness is mainly employed to dodge the enemy's attacks and react immediately after being hit. Enhanced Stamina: Killua due to his assassin training is indefatigable. He can withstand wearing battles, training sessions and runs. Resistance to Poison: As member of the Zoldyck family, Killua was trained and became resistant to almost all kinds of poisons. He once displayed this ability when he asked Tonpa during the Hunter Exam for more juice, which contains poisons. During Chimera Ant Arc, when he was attacked by Mosquito using her poisonous sting, he managed to kill her without experiencing any side effects from poison.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 Electric Resistance:'' As a child, Killua was trained to endure large amounts of electricity. His older brother Milluki often electrocuted him for training and punishment. Killua once stated that even though he has strong resistance against electricity, he is still able to feel the pain. Due to this, Killua developed his Hatsu to electricity. It is unknown how many volts of electricity he can take for him to pass out. '''High pain resistance: Due to being tortured since he was basically born, Killua has been shown to be impervious to pain. He could take being whipped and electrocuted without flinching. Even when his body is covered with bruises and injuries, they still don't affect him much. Though he doesn't react to pain, he said he still feels it. His limit of resisting pain is currently unknown.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 Very high intelligence: Killua can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's moves and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants. Also, Killua's years of experience can lead him to pick the best option. He can keep his cool in extremely dangerous situations. He demonstrated his high analytic intelligence when discovering the relation between the third party and Meruem, and being able to understand the whole scenario behind it, including the disappearance of Pitou's En. He was also the first to understand what had happened in the palace when facing Youpi faster than Shoot and even Morel. Assassination Art Techniques *'Claws:' In the first part of the series, Killua does not employ or use any weapons in combat. Instead, he relies on several assassination arts passed down to him through his family which includes adjusting his fingernails into claws. These claws are sharper than knives and can tear a limb easily.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 * Shadow Step: 'Move completely silently when walking. It is unclear whether Zetsu is used. *'Rhythm Echo: An assassination art, the Rhythm Echo is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement, and multiple phantoms appear. It utilizes the Shadow Step technique; In the Nippon Animation adaptation of the anime, the Rhythm Echo is changed into an ability that allows Killua to disappear into the darkness. According to Netero, it is the advanced version of the "silent gaits" technique. *'The Snake Awakens:' Killua moves his arms with incredible speed, and cuts everything which comes in contact with. Nen As a Transmuter, Killua's most efficient in changing the form of his Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Just like Gon's, Killua's talent is saying to be absolutely astounding, found only in one out of ten million people. While Gon can release a bigger amount of aura, Killua is generally regarded as the one with the best control. Even Biscuit commented that she reached his degree of mastery only in her early twenties. In spite of his lack of experience, he can measure with accuracy how much aura he should employ and in which area in a split second, relying solely on the instinctive knowledge granted by his fearsome potential. Killua developed a Hatsu in which he transmutes his aura into electricity. This feat was inspired and made possible by the years of electric shocks he received as a child, both as training against torture and as punishment from his older brother Milluki. In order to use the ability, Killua needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity through a socket beforehand. He can shock the opponent either through physical contact or while keeping his distance, channeling his aura through his yo-yos or throwing it in the form of a lightning strike. Although strong opponents receive little damage from the electricity itself, they are still left paralyzed and open to another attack. Killua can also use the electricity he creates to activate simple machines or burn sturdy objects, such as the exoskeletons of certain Chimera Ants, to make them frailer and successively break them. Trivia *The Official Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook has spelled Killua as "Killua Zaoldyeck".Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook, Hunter New Face File 02pg 30 *Killua ranked first in all of the three character popularity polls that have been conducted so far by Weekly Shonen Jump. **Fans stated that his changing moods gave him a lot of points and Killua looks strong. Fans also wanted Killua as their little brother. *Killua is the 3rd Transmuter in the Zoldyck family, after Zeno and Silva. Coincidentally, all three have silver hair. *Killua's name in Japanese is written as "Kirua" in katakana. It combines the Japanese transliterations of the English words "kill" (kiru) and "killer" (kira). *Killua's eye color shifted in the 1999 series; though initially dark blue, his irises became green in the OVA series. In 2011 series, his eyes are back to dark blue. * Killua is reported to be four centimeters (about one inch) taller than Gon, but the two are often seen being the same height. *He once stated that he does not know how to write letters, but he had written a "death notice, Zoldyck style" before. Another kind of letter is used for blackmailing people. *He hates red peppers. At Gon's house, Mito forced Killua to eat the red pepper, but he spit it out. *Favorite Food: ChocoRobo-kun (chocolate balls). *Killua is occasionally drawn with catlike features (paws, ears, mouth) in humorous situations, much like Botan of YuYu Hakusho (a previous work by the same mangaka) was. *He is nicknamed Kil or Killu by his family. However, neither the Zoldyck's employees nor Gon and his friends use this name. *Hiei, one of the main characters from YuYu Hakusho, bears some similarities to Killua. **Both of them had went through tragic childhoods, killing people at a young age, and being submitted to torture. **Just as Hiei can conjure up fire and manipulate it since childhood, so does Killua utilize electricity and can even create it from his own aura. This ability was based on the immunity Killua had developed during a long childhood of electrical torture. **Both are extremely fast. ** Both tend to kill their opponents in the most brutal ways and lack remorse when doing so. **Hiei was ranked on first place for most popular character in the YuYu Hakusho manga, Killua had also won first place in the Hunter × Hunter popularity votes. **Both use sharp things as weapons, Hiei his sword and Killua his fingernails. **Just like Hiei has black spiky hair and same colored clothing, Killua has white spiky hair and same colored clothing. **In the Hunter × Hunter world, Hiei would be a Transmuter, like Killua.Hiei *Killua enjoys exploring cockpits and drinking tea. *Killua was slapped two times by two different women: Mito Freecss and Biscuit Krueger. * In the 1999 anime, he watched a porn movie in an hotel in Yorknew City. *Killua's yo-yo's may have been derived from Rinku, a secondary character of Togashi's other series YuYu Hakusho. *The 2011 series added some scenes where Killua and Canary first met as children. He also tried to make friends with Canary, but he never tried to offer her an animal skull. *In the French version of Hunter × Hunter, Killua is nicknamed "Lukia" by Leorio. Quotes * (To Kurapika) "If you want, I can kill him for you. You've never killed anybody, have you? You're scared?" Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 19 * (To Illumi) "Bring it. I'll beat you at your own game." '' * (To Himself) ''"It's the other way around. Gon, it's me...Meeting you, I'm the fortunate one."Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 * (To Gon) "Gon, you are light... Sometimes, you shine so brightly I must look away.. But even so, is it still okay if I stay by your side?" * (To Gon) "Gon, for the next 30 days you can't use nen, I will protect you. No matter what it takes, at any cost. But after that, it's goodbye." * (To Ikalgo) "Because you're cool. Had we met under different circumstances, I think we could have been friend." '' * (To Palm) ''"Because we're friends, you don't need to thank friends." Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 304 * (To himself) "What will I do when things really go wrong? Am I strong enough to be the partner Gon needs at that moment? When Gon most needs me to have this back - will I have his back?" * (To Youpi) "Sorry, but what's about to happen is just me blowing off some steam." References Navigation Fr:Kirua Zoldik Category:Hunter Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Examinee Category:Characters Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Extermination team members